Some conventional display panels, e.g., electronic ink display panels and reflective liquid crystal (LC) display panels, rely on light entering from their display surface to display images. To obtain good display effect in these display panels when light in the surroundings is weak, front light sources can be arranged in the display modules of these display panels.